Allein die zeit
by Arkytal
Summary: Yuki is lonely, despite her small time fame as a gamer. She finds a challenge in a small girl at the arcade...oneshot


Allein die zeit

I was used to it, really. Though it wasn't the periods of being by oneself that got to me. Spending the equivalent of fifteen human lifetimes in a two week sequence was no problem for me, as I simply did what I always do, read and play computer games. No, it wasn't that.

It was the periods of being with others, but having virtually nothing in common with them. I had nothing to say. Of course, there were the few peers that shared my love for video games, but after having friendly competitions in such games as Quake, StarCraft, and Counter-Strike, none were interested in even saying a word to me.

They all accused me of falsely winning these friendly games. Of cheating.

I was simply undeniably skilled at these games. I retained a few friends to talk to, those who were RPG buffs, who did not mind my mannerisms in multiplayer games, but were also rather disinterest in attempting to best me as well. Not that I could blame them.

But I desired a challenge. Someone who would actually challenge me to use all of my considerable repetoire of abilities to defeat them in the world of manipulating a game's data.

This went on for years until it ended in early 2012. May to be precise.

I first caught glimpse of the one who would finally defeat me at the local arcade. I would frequently go there to play fighting and shooting games, and my skills quickly earned me fame as the Mime of Death, as I never once talked to anyone on the premises. In fact, my name was not known to owners and patrons alike until a Street Fighter x Tekken machine required a full name for the high score table for Arcade mode on the highest difficulty, best 4 out of 7 per match. I completed it in less time than any of the developers, so my name was taken down and sent to them. I was awarded a plaque on my next visit. It read

Arcade Time Master  
"Yuki Nagato"  
Awarded for the completion of Arcade mode in record time with the characters Xiaoyu and Lili.  
Total elapsed time: 4 minutes 32 seconds

As such, a betting pool forms around whatever person puts down a bet that they can beat me, in anything.

It was when I was playing a shooting game on my laptop that I saw a girl shorter than myself go undefeated on the Street Fighter machine for some time. Thinking nothing of it, I continued with obtaining the Above All Odds accolade in Tribes: Ascend.

This was aqquired by being the last one alive on your team, with no respawns, and eliminate the full force of the other team. I did it as a sniper, which die in one hit from most explosives. I flitted around hip-firing with a laser rifle, to great effect. After obtaining the reward, I logged off my laptop to watch the Street Fighter matches.

The same girl was still at the machine, surrounded by people cheering her on as she downed yet another opponent. She looked up from the screen after another round, across the room, and locked her green eyes to mine. I raised one eyebrow and smirked in lieu of issuing a challenge. One small nod from the girl confirmed it.

I placed my laptop into my bag, slung it to my shoulder, and walked to the machine slowly, stopping just beside it. Upon recognizing me, most of the crowd went silent.

A single voice began to chant "FIGHT!", and within seconds, the entire arcade was alight with cheers and chanting. A large display screen at the end of the arcade vegan to project the screen of the Street Fighter machine, as we took our positions. I was Player 2, allowing the usual sought after P1 to be played by the smaller fighter.

The cheering of the crowd grew dim as I obtained a form of tunnel vision as I focused on the character select screen, and time began to feel slow and gelatinous as time ticked on. .

The girl had chosen an unusual combination of Chun-Li and Abel, both Street Fighter characters. Chun-Li only used kicks, and Abel was a sort of American wrestler, with powerful grapples and alarge reach.

I chose my own tried-and-true combination. Xiaoyu first, then Lili. Both characters are from Tekken, and neither have much health compared to Abel, who is quite powerful. They rely in combos and reversals, making it a far more technical playstyle. Time-limit was set to infinite, to allow for a war of attrition, if it came to that.

A random stage was chosen, giving us Pandora's Box.

Upon beginning the match, we both took respective corners. Sizing her up, I made the first move, taking a low stance and getting an uppercut in on Chun-Li. I hit with two more kicks, finishing with a backwards stance combo, before retreating. Attempting to counter with a jump kick, I ducked inti low stance again, grabbing her and throwing her across the stage. By thus time she had left than half health. I managed to lure her in with another low stance, but she grabbed me and began juggling me before I could jumpkick. I used a jugglebreaking kick to get away, leaving myself with little less than half health, her just barely among the living. She quickly switched to Abel as I set up for my opening attack when he entered.

Then all hell broke loose. In the space of a single frame, Abel had performed his super art on Xiaoyu, leaving little to no health left. I started focusing a bit more, switching out for Lili. Her ability to dodge was unparalleled, so I shouldve been fine. When I dodged his next punch, he canceled the punch in an instant, performed a ight punch to stun me, then grabbed me and crushed me beneath his weight. Down to half health and losing quickly, I backed off and tried to avoid the onslaught of expertly placed attacks. Blocking many I could not counter brought me ever closer to losing. In a stroke of luck, I was able to perform Lili's Super Art as a counter and drive The girl just as close to being knocked out as I was. It all cane down to a medium punch that I countered, mid-counter Abel was slipped out for Chun-Li, who promptly kicked Lili in the face, causing the knockout.

It had been a single round match, and I just lost. But it felt good to lose, just that once.

I shook my head clear, coming back to reality, what with the deafening screams, cheers, boos, and any other exclamatory action possible. I got out of my seat and headed to the other side to see my opponent.

Mobbed by dozens of people, the little girl had bright green eyes and blue hair that nearly touched the floor. Upon seeing me among the crowd she waded through, grabbed my hand, and pulled me over to a quieter section. She let go of my hand and faces me with a face that was like a cat, and flashed a v with her hand. She began to speak.

"You have no idea how loooong it took one to get down that counter-stun switch! If I was ANYONE else, you would've won! And don't worry, getting beat once was a fluke. I practiced that move against Xiaoyu and Lili exclusively.

So, why isn't you freak out when you lost? Most people who never lose get pretty...perturbed when they lose, ya know?

Anyways, I know you're not one for words, miss Yuki N., and I gotta go anyways. The name's Konata. See ya 'round!"

With that the small girl was off again, weaving through the crowd again.

How strange. An absolute one-in-a-million chance of that occurring, and it does. The world is such a unique place.

I don't feel so alone anymore. Though...that girl sounded awfully similar to Miss Suzumiya...?

**A/N: Been favoring those one shots lately. Next update will be Just When. Look forward to it!**


End file.
